ws_outlaws_efederationfandomcom-20200214-history
WS Outlaws RAW Episode 5
'Results for WS Outlaws Smackdown Episode 4' 1) Jason T defeats The Broski via pinfall 2) Kyle defeats K2 via pinfall 3) David Falcon fought AdamEEF into a no contest 4) The Ato squashed Siegfried and won via pinfall 5) Matt Code defeats Best In The World via pinfall 'RAW CARD' -WS Outlaws RAW Intro Plays- -SGA comes out- SGA - Welcome ladies and gentleman to WS Outlaws RAW ! We are just around the corner from New Years Resolution PPV, and tonight we will kick off with a number 1 contenders spot to see who gets a shot at Jason T's United States Championship at New Years Resolution. singles match between Pure Blood and AdamEEF Singles Match to decide the Number 1 Contenders Spot for the United States Championship Match 1) Pure Blood vs. AdamEEF ''' (after the match regardless of the winner, Jason T attacks them but he misses and they hit their finisher on Jason) -Matt Striker and Chris Xtreme backstage- Matt - Chris, after your attack last week, do you think you will be able to compete for your Intercontinental Championship at New Years Resolution ? Chris - I'm pretty banged up, but I think I will make it to New Years Resolution Matt - (to the audience) Singles match to determine the number 1 contenders spot for Chris Xtreme's Intercontinental Chamoionship at New Years Resolution, is up next. '''Singles Match to determine the Number 1 Contenders spot for the WS Outlaws Intercontinental Championship at New Years Resolution Match 2) Dolph Ziggler nWo vs. Ryan Conway -SGA and Kyle talking backstage- SGA - Don't you worry Kyle, your in action tonight aswell Kyle - Ok well I hope its not against another rookie because that didn't end well for poor little K2 now did it ? SGA - Indeed it didn't, dispite the fact he had you down for a 3 count multiple times after you knocked the ref out, but that can be our little secret, between us, and everyone watching at home knowing how pathetic you are Kyle Kyle - How pathetic considering I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, anyway, I wanna know who I will be beating...MEETING...now I mean beating...at New Years Resolution ? SGA - You will be meeting the winner of Mitko Iliev and Daniel Moxely match up next, a remach from the Holid 1 BASH you wull never forgetay Bash Kyle - Oh the Bash...good times where I beat you in a Miracle of 34th Street fight SGA - Good times indeed, heres -SGA knocks out Kyle and leaves- 2 Out Of 2 Falls Match to decide who faces Kyle Smith at New Years Resolution for the World Heavyweight Championship ''' '''Match 3) Daniel Moxley vs. Mitko Iliev -RPS confronts SGA backstage- RPS - SGA wait up, dude when will my #1 Contenders title match happen for my WS Outlaws Championship ? I wanna know who I will be facing man SGA - Sorry RPS that will be decided next week during a battle Royal, but tonight, you will be facing the Internet Champion Nexus RPS - Next ? SGA - Yep Match 4) Rated Peep Superstar vs. Nexus (none title match) Main Event: 10 Man Battle Royal to decide who faces RPS at New Years Resolution for the WS Outlaws Championship Users In The Battle Royal K2 The Ato Heel Wolverine Siegfried Lextr Matt Code Samir Cerebral Assassin David Falcon The Broski Best In The World Aj Miles BQ - Rate the card